


A Beneficial Friendship

by torihoshigirl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Team Crafted
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torihoshigirl/pseuds/torihoshigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP in high school, with person A being the kind of charismatic and popular person that everyone loves, but they love person B, who is introverted and likes to be immersed in their video games and books. Person A does nothing to hide that they like person B, so they are always around, asking to be in their group for school work, and sitting near person B, who is always very flustered about how nice/cute they are, but don’t believe person’s A feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beneficial Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story in the works for a while but I abandoned it for a bit to try and do other things. And now I have gone back and finally finished it. It's nothing fantastical but I couldn't help but think of these two when I read this prompt from otpprompts on tumblr again.
> 
> Also the title is misleading. Don't trust it. But especially don't trust me.
> 
> Warning: Very headcanon heavy.

"Hey Seto!"

Seto looked up from his book as Ty took the seat beside him. The smaller boy gave him a smile and said “Hi Ty. Nice to see you again.”

The young mage noticed the other boy had two sodas on his tray. Once he put it down, he took one off the tray and pushed one towards him “Here, this is for you.”

Seto smiled and took it, placing it on the other side of his things. “Thanks.” he said.

"No problem!" said Ty "Thought you’d like one too while I was buying one. You don’t usually seem to have a drink with you."

"I usually just bring water with me." replied Seto "But thanks anyways. I think soda is a nice treat to have one in a child."

"Oh is that all?" teased Ty "Well good. It’s be awkward if I gave you a soda and you didn’t like it or anything."

Ty leaned back to a certain point so he wouldn’t fall over then turned to Seto with a grin. Seto looked back to his book and brought it closer to Ty wouldn’t notice the blush on his face. He heard Ty laugh a bit and said “Don’t be shy Seto. I know people can’t resist me.”

He scoffed a bit and focused on what he was reading. As he tried togo back to reading, he noticed Ty was looking over his shoulder. He did his best to pretend that Ty wasn’t there to get rid of the heavy feeling in his stomach. Through the corner of his eye, he noticed some of the popular kids staring at them as they walked by the table.

Ty looked away for a moment and waved to them and they waved back. Once they were far enough, they started whispering about something. The young mage was curious about what they were talking about but he quickly realized what it was. It had to be why the most popular and handsome guy in school was talking to him.

If that was the case, it wouldn’t surprise him. Ty made no attempt to hide the fact he liked him. At this point, almost everyone in the school knew and those who didn’t would figure it out eventually. Despite the fact Ty was doing this for a year, it still felt surreal to him that he even bothered to hang out with him constantly. Why would someone popular and charismatic like Ty willingly hang out with an introverted and shy kid like him?

Sometimes Seto thought that he was just keeping up his deal of the agreement they made. Maybe he was doing all of this just to be nice since he was the one who made the offer. Ty was one of the few people who knew about his magical abilities and was the one who asked Seto if he could hang out with him so he could keep it a secret. Even if he acted very amiable towards him, it was just to show him that he was keeping his part of the deal.

He noticed Ty move away for a bit to open up his soda. Once he got it open, he took a quick drink from it and turned to Seto “So what are you reading?”

Seto jumped a bit but quickly answered “Umm… a survival guide. Since It’s getting closer to the last day of school and I’m sure there are some things the teachers aren’t telling us, I’m just doing some extra reading is all.”

"Oh right." said Ty. He placed his arms on the table and sighed "Man, that’s going to be fun isn’t it. Are you planning on leaving or what?"

"My dad wants me to leave once I graduate." explained Seto "I’m making sure I remember as many skills as I can when I go to the outside world to use it."

"Why are you worrying about that? Aren’t you at the top of the class or something?" asked Ty.

"Because I don’t want to die out there!" replied Seto defensively "Just because I know what to do doesn’t mean I can actually use any of the skills. I mean, I’m just not the best when it comes to attacking physically since…"

He stayed silent on the last part but Ty nodded “I get what you mean.”

While Ty took another sip from his soda, Seto thought back to how his parents told him to keep his magic a secret. It’s why he didn’t hang out with people a lot since he didn’t want anyone finding out. Ty only knew because he caught him using his magic when he had problems opening his locker once so he used a spell to unlock it for him when he thought no one was looking. That lead to them making this deal and where they were not. In fact, when Ty made the offer, he was about to decline it because he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of some horrible prank. However, he decided it was better than being a servant so he accepted.

When Seto looked at Ty again, he had his headphones on which meant he assumed Seto just wanted to sit in mutual silence. This was a part of their lunch routine. Ty would meet him at whatever lunch table Seto sat at, they would talk for a bit and soon it would dissolve into sitting in mutual silence. The first few times they started this routine was very awkward for both of them. Mostly because Seto didn’t say a single thing to Ty for a while, only taking occasional cautious glances towards him to see if he was trying anything funny. All he was greeted with at first was a confused look from Ty and then one that seemed like he was studying him. He found it strange at first but didn’t bother asking about it. Eventually, the curiosity kept gnawing at him to the point he asked Ty what he was doing. It surprised Ty temporarily before he said he was thinking about how cute the mage looked.

This shocked Seto for a bit but he thanked him for the compliment. Since Ty hadn’t tried anything funny and the mage never heard any rumours around the school, Seto let his guard down for a bit so it’d be easier for Ty to strike up a conversation with him. The latter picked up on this quickly and would try to start up a conversation every time he came over. Eventually, the two would sit down in mutual silence doing whatever it was. Most of the time Seto would read one of the books he brought or watch Ty to see what he was doing. He’s seen him recite crafting recipes, just listen to his music and quietly sing it to himself, or bring his own books to read. Sometimes Ty or Seto would break the silence to bring up a quick conversation topic that would die down just as quickly. Sometimes he would make a joke that Seto couldn’t help but chuckle at. Their meetings seemed to help Seto get more comfortable around him to the point where he felt ecstatic that Ty was in one of his classes. 

Despite all this, Seto would have reoccurring doubts about Ty. Even if his guards had been lowered, he still made sure Ty wasn’t ever going to stab him in the back. He knew that anyone could pretend to be kind for the sake of betraying them. He’s heard it stories from his mom where it almost happened and has read stories about it happening. Other people were another risk entirely since they had more intelligence than an actual mob especially to come up with new tactics. Factions were just another threat to anyone travelling in the world.

"Hey Seto."

Seto snapped out of his train of thought and looked towards Ty who turned towards him with a concerned look. “You alright? You don’t really look like you’re reading.”

"I am." he said defensively.

Ty stared at him blankly for a few seconds before he replied “Alright then. If you say so…”

There was a quick moment of silence before he said “Anyways, I kinda wanted to ask you. If you’re so worried about what’s going to happen, how about have someone to help you out?”

"Yeah… No." he realized how quickly he replied to that but didn’t take it back. The way he said at least didn’t sound unsure and from the look on Ty’s face, he got his point clear. He continued where he left off to keep Ty from being too confused "I know you’re a nice and really cool guy, Ty and I’m sure anyone would want to travel with you when they graduate but I’m not going to do it."

The look in Ty’s eyes showed that he was still confused but also hurt. He only asked “Are you scared that I might betray you or something?”

"I’d think the same way for anyone who asked me." replied Seto. It was another quick reply so he added "But I need to be alone for this journey. At least until I can…"

He started to look down at his hands so he wouldn’t say anything loudly. Ty didn’t look down but he seemed to understand. “Ah. Okay, so that’s why.”

The two of them were silent for the rest of lunch after that. Seto decided to leave early before the bell rang. He said his farewells to Ty and thanked him for the drink. Once he packed his things, he left the lunchroom. Once he reached his locker, he stopped to regain his bearings and realized he was levitating a bit. He quickly disabled the spell and looked around to see if anyone was staring in his direction but didn’t seem to notice.

He sucked in a breath, hoping people just weren’t looking to be nice. He quickly got rid of he spell and sighed, resting his head against his locker. He sighed and muttered “Damn it…”

Everyone in the school knew that Ty liked him except no one really knew if he liked him in a romantic way. Seto had his own suspicions from his body language and his expressions. Their last conversation just seemed to confirm it. He didn’t want to say anything though in case he was reading any of the signs wrong. If there was anything he got out of his school year, it had to be that Ty wasn’t as bad as he initially though. With the year coming to a close, he was glad that he got to know him. It didn’t make him popular but it was nice to have one friend in the school.

A part of him felt guilty that he rejected his offer though. If he had to be honest with himself, he couldn’t get rid of that doubting part of his mind saying that this was all act. Ty wouldn’t be interested in some introverted kid who barely spoke or had any friends.

Maybe it was just an infatuation. He’d probably forget about him once they all graduated and they both went their separate paths in their journeys. Yeah, that’s probably going to happen.


End file.
